First Encounters For a Second Time
by SpiritAnimal
Summary: Set after the TYL arc slight A/U OC I wondered, what if Spanner had a sister, and well... find out for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

Tsunayoshi Sawada dropped his hand, a letter in it. He glanced around at the anxious faces of his...his family he guessed. He closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts, setting the letter on top of the box it came with, a pair of contacts tucked away inside. He supposed it was concrete after everything that happened. He was to be the head of the Vongola family. If it wasn't for himself, it had to be for his acquired family, one of which had sent this package. He finally looked at everyone that congregated in his room, and shifted positions.

"That was from Spanner. He remembers what had happened, and plans on visiting soon." He glanced at the letter, then back at everyone. "Also, he sent me new contacts, which should help me with my X-burner. He'll give me the details when he gets here."

Hayato Gokudera looked away as if pouting "So, how'd he remember. Wonder if he remembers how he tried to kill you"

"Now, now Gokudera he did end up helping and has helped us all out a ton. Don't be so harsh" Takeshi Yamamoto said with a laugh, diffusing the situation before it even became one as per usual. "I'm sure there's a reason"

"The arcobaleno." Reborn piped up appearing out of no where as he usually did. "All of your allies have memories of what happened. I'm surprised we haven't heard from Irie yet."

"Well, maybe he's waiting for Spanner..." Tsuna mused to himself. He picked up the letter and read over the last few lines again.

"We should be there a week from when you get this letter. See you then.

Spanner

P.S.

Vongola,

I apologize ahead of time for the inconvenience. But it can't be helped."

"I wonder what he means by that...?" He wondered out loud.

Upon hearing that, Gokudera piped up once more. "Means by what? Did the letter say something else?"

"Maybe it was directed towards Tsuna himself." Yamamoto chimed in. "It may have nothing to do with us."

Reborn hopped up and grabbed the letter. "Hey! Wait!" Piped up Tsuna in objection. As the Arcobaleno read the last few sentences he smirked, setting it down by Tsuna. "Do you know something Reborn? Tell me!'

"Of course I do. I look into the background of everyone who is associated with your family Tsuna. But it's more fun for you to find out for yourself."

Tsuna just hung his head hearing Gokudera, and sighed. "Hey! You can't just do that to the boss!" Tsuna stood up and stretched.

"I think I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a few."

"Wait! Boss! I'll go with you!" Gokudera announced as he jumped up from his seat before Yamamoto grabbed his wrist.

"He probably wants some quiet. It is pretty loud in here and I'm sure he has a lot to think about." Yamamoto flashed Tsuna a smile. "We'll wait here."

Tsuna gave him a thankful look and waved as he walked out of the room. As soon as he closed the door he could hear Gokudera start right back up, and Yamamoto's calm voice trying to soothe the situation. Tsuna shook his head one more time, with a slight smile and headed towards the front door. Spanner never really apologized for much, unless it had to do with his work. So what was with the apology in the letter? Was there something wrong with the contacts? No... He wouldn't have sent them if that was the case. He's thorough if nothing else. Tsuna slipped his shoes in and reached for the door when someone rang the doorbell. He jumped slightly, not expecting it, but opened the door none the less. And on the other side was a younger version of a very familiar face. Tsuna gave him a smile.

"Tsunayoshi! I'm sorry it took me so long. School had me drowning in work." Shoichi Irie laughed, giving him an uneasy smile. "And then I got an email from Spanner. It hit me...I forgot." Tsuna smiled, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. I figured you would come by when you had time." He glanced around and nodded his head. " I was about to take a walk and get some fresh air. I have a few questions if you don't mind." Shoichi nodded, looking slightly concerned. Apparently, he was often an advisor for the 10th generation Vongola boss, but it's still a role he wasn't familiar with.

"I'll do my best and answer what I can." Tsuna glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"That's all I ask, but you can probably answer these questions. It's about my letter from Spanner..." Shoichi widened his eyes in a bit of shock then nodded, falling in step with the boy.

As they walked Tsuna told him about the letter, about the post script, and was about to tell him about Reborn's reaction when Shoichi reacted.

"What? He said we? Apologized? Oh man..." He shook his head and bit his thumbnail gently. "That usually means he can't get out of bringing his sister." He sighed heavily, which worried Tsuna just a bit. "Hopefully she's here for some kind of competition or something. She's like a hurricane, bringing disorder and carnage with her in her wake." He sighed. "She's my age, and I heard their grandfather was trying to betroth her to somebody of some sort of importance. But I heard that a while ago."

"I think everyone has come into my life like a hurricane lately to be honest" Tsuna laughed, putting his hand behind his head. "I mean, since I met Reborn, it's all been a whirlwind."

"The thing is, she is just like Spanner, but less organized, less inhibited, and just a pain to deal with. You'll see what I mean in a week. And Spanner will email me his flight info. I'll let you know and we can go together to pick him up."

Tsuna gave him a smile and a nod. "That sounds great. I can't wait to see him. I feel like it's been so long." Shoichi just nodded in agreement as they walked quietly together.

A/N: I hope this chapter was enjoyed. I got the idea for Spanner's sister then everything else kinda fell into place. They way I picture it is pretty fun, hopefully I can write it out that way! Review and comment to let me know how I did!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One week later...

"So, Spanner, what are these guys like? You just told Nonno that you were visiting some friends." Cacciavite asked as she picked up her two small bags from the conveyor belt. "I mean I know Shoichi, and he's kinda cool I guess, but... I thought he was your only friend in Japan. Hardly worth a rush visit and care packages." She looked over at her brother, her green eyes narrowing as she blew strands of her blonde hair out of her face. "Somethings not right. Do you actually have a human girlfriend?" She laughed a bit at her own joke as she saw her brother's shoulders slump as he grabbed his own bags.

"It's nothing like that Cacci. I can make friends aside from Shoichi." He looked at her from the corner of his eye, giving her a cold look. "And how isn't really any of your business, now is it?" She giggled and ruffled his hair as they walked to the pick up area Shoichi was waiting at.

"Of course it is! You're my baby brother, I'm always concerned." She looked up, and smiled a bit "There's your BFF with a scrawny looking kid." She squinted her eyes to get a better look.

"Why did you have to come anyway?" He asked as they walked towards the pair. She sighed heavily, and slumped down a bit.

"Not by choice. I wouldn't want to get in the middle of your bromance here. Well, you know how Nonno has been trying to get me engaged right? Something about wanting me taken care of, being more of a lady and not working and all that. Well, the first one was to some heir to the Vongola family. That didn't pan out when he didn't get run of the family. To which I am thankful. That guy was sooo scary..." She made a face at Spanner then looked at Shoichi and his friend when they walked up. "Shoichi! How's it going?" She looked at Shoichi, then saw the color drain from his face, and the face of his companion. "Did...I say something wrong? Spanner stopped walking and blinked a few times.

"He was trying to marry you off to...Xanxus?"

Cacciavite looked around at all three guys and nodded. "Yeah. I mean I didn't...I didn't want to. I know I can take care of myself with my skills...and he's scary. But that aside apparently next up is the head of a smaller mafia family and he's going to be in Japan about the same time, so Nonno insisted I come along."

"Why...does he keep trying to get you to marry into the mafia?" The one she didn't know asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No answers until I meet you! Hi! I'm Cacciavite! I'm Spanner's older sister. You can call me Cacci for short. And you are...?" He blinked a few times and gave a slight bow.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. Most call me Tsuna." He gave a meaningful glance to Spanner as well, who nodded his understanding.

"Well, Tsuna, back home in Italy, Nonno... That's my ah... Grandfather...believes that if I settles down and marry an important and powerful man, I'll actually settle down. I mean, I'm pretty sure tech and such is in my DNA made of wires and codes." Then she spun around to face Spanner. "Right! I never finished my story! Anyway, Nonno set up a meeting with this next guy. It's tomorrow I think. It's all in my phone." She sighed as if the weight if the world was on her shoulders. "I hear this guy is an idiot. He's older which is ok, but he is a complete klutz. I don't understand how he thinks I'm going to be protected by some guy who'll fall down the stairs. Besides, I don't want to be a trophy wife for some family head." She started pouting and looked at the floor.

Tsuna leaned towards Shoichi and lowered his voice. "We should probably start heading back...and you don't think she means Dino, do you?" Shoichi nodded a positive to both and turned to the siblings.

"We should head home before dinner." Him and Tsuna turned, starting to walk, the siblings close behind. "Reborn has set it up to where you both will be staying at Tsuna's home."

Tsuna stopped in his tracks. "Um...What?" Shoichi turned to him and shrugged.

"He said it'd be more interesting that way, besides there isn't enough room at my place." Tsuna let out a sigh of defeat as he started walking again and Spanner gave him an apologetic look, then turned to his sister.

"Cacci, so who are you meeting with?" She looked up from her phone she had pulled out and blinked a few times before answering.

"Right. Lunch Noon tomorrow. Dino Ciavarrone." She sighed again. "I don't know why this couldn't wait until he was back in Italy...really..."

"Could do with you hacking the Vongola and Ciavarrone computer systems?"

"Possibly, but I also hacked like every other mafia system I found. Left no footprints back to me though. Don't see how anyone would find out."

Tsuna turned around and started walking backwards, so he could look at this girl. She hacked all those systems...without getting caught? He was sure Reborn knew about this, and she was staying at his house to keep an eye on her.

"That sounds dangerous. What would happen if they found out?"

"They'd probably take me out." She replied off handedly, miming a gun to her temple. "But like I said, how would they find out?"

Tsuna, Shoichi, and Spanner all thought the same thing at the same time. "The future head of the Vongola just found out..."

Spanner sighed and looked at Tsuna. "I think I really should tell her...before she says something and the Varia start to come after her." Cacci blinked a few times confused, looking between the three.

"Tell me what? What could be so bad that the Varia would get involved?"

Tsuna sighed and nodded as they closed in on his house. "It can't be helped. We defiantly don't want to get any of them involved..."

Shoichi just shook his head as they stopped outside Tsuna's home. Spanner turned to his sister and put his hand behind his head nervously.

"Cacciavite, I'd like you to meet Tsunayoshi Sawada..."

"I know that. I've already met him..."

"The tenth head of the Vongola family."

"Um...what? Him? You're kidd..." Cacci got cut off by a loud voice.

"Boss! You're back! Hey, there's Spanner and...who's that?"

"Gokudera, no need to be rude... Welcome back Tsuna! Nice to see you again Spanner!"

Tsuna sighed heavily. "I know I have a hard time believing it half the time. Anyway, Cacciavite, this is Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto."

Gokudera puffed out his chest."I'm the Boss's right hand man, and this guy is just baseball for brains." Yamamoto laughed and reached out his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Don't mind Gokudera. He's always like that."

Caccia smiled brightly and took his hand. "Nice to meet you Takeshi and Hayato! You can call me Cacci. I'm Spanner's big sister!"

Tsuna laughed a bit nervously. "Apparently their grandfather is trying to get her married...to Dino."

Yamamoto blinked a few times. "Right! The kid called him over, said we were having a huge dinner. So...he's helping your mom by wrangling I-Pin and Lambo while the girls help her cook."

Tsuna paled slightly. "Ah..."

"Of course Shoichi is invited as well." Reborn chimed in as he appeared on the top of the wall. "Spanner, Cacciavite, please come in and get settled before dinner." Caccia nodded dumbly as her brother, who seemed way too comfortable in this situation, led the way inside. Did she really just tell the 10th Vongola that she hacked his system...? And...was that one of the fabled Arcobaleno? Just what did she just get herself in to?

Tsuna was worried that Spanner's sister, Cacci, would start acting diffrently if she found out the truth. He was relieved to see that wasn't the case. She did pull him to the side right before dinner and apologize profusely for hacking the Vongola systems. He shrugged it off and told her that it would help beef up security in the end. Now, as he sat, eating dinner, he watched her chat happily with everyone else. Shoichi was right about her, to an extent. She was a storm alright, but not as bad as he led Tsuna to believe. He saw how good she was on the inside, and hoped on day he could convince her to be of much help to the Vongola. He stopped himself right there. Was he starting to think like a boss now? That could not be happening! He shook it off, then glared down at his ring. It caught the light in a wink and reverberated as if it was laughing. He sighed and hung his head.

"You were thinking of how to recruit her, weren't you?" Reborn asked in a low voice, amusement obvious. "You're starting to think like the Vongola head you are. But before that happens, we need to see how this pans out with Dino. If she ends up betrothed to him, she'll be his to use." Tsuna shot Reborn an irritated look.

"If that's the case then it wasn't meant to be. I'm not getting into Dino's way for anything Reborn." He glanced over at Dino, who was talking animatedly with Gokudera.

"Well, they've barely said a word to each other this entire time. So I guess, we'll see how it goes tomorrow?" He chuckled. "Unless you're just admiring her beauty. Haru would be jealous."

"Haru has no right to be jealous and I'm not admiring her beauty as you put it. I was just thinking of how well she fits in here is all." Reborn just nodded and went back to eating.

Cacci laughed at something Lambo and I-Pin did, then pulled out her phone as it rang. When Spanner looked up, she held it up.

"It's Nonno. I'll go outside and take it." He nodded and went back to talking to Shoichi. She got up and headed outside, answering the call. "Ciao Nonno! We just got settled and then dinner was ready. Yes, I'm sorry. I meant to call." She sighed and listened to his tirade. "Well, yes I know. And I will. I am behaving myself. There are a lot of people here. That guy is here too." She listened to him for a moment. "Yeah I guess he seems nice. But Nonno, I'm 15, I don't want to get married yet. He's so much older than me.' She quieted down as she listened. "Yes, but..." She glanced behind her when she heard a noise and gave Tsuna a slight smile and a wave. "Nonno... Look, he's not interested, I'm just a kid, and I don't need a man to..." She sighed, starting to feel frustrated. "Yes Nonno..." She heard Tsuna go inside thankfully. She didn't even like Spanner to hear these conversations. "Yes, but..." She felt a hand on her shoulder as two people stood behind her.

An older blonde man leaned down and whispered into her ear in Italian. "May I?" He had a devilish glint in his blue eyes as he took the phone from her.

"Ah Ciao! This is Dino Ciavarrone. Yes the same. We have gotten your letters, and I am always up for meeting a beautiful young lady such as your Cacciavite, and I would love to show her a good time while she was here. But sadly, I am so busy doing various things here in Japan, after all I did come for business." He paused as the man on the other end spoke. "Si, si. And as much as I wish I could date, or even think about marriage, it's a crazy time, with the powershift in the Vongola and all. Si, si. There is. Ahaha That will make itself known soon enough. Need to know basis and all. Now, I have sort of an adopted baby brother here in Japan, in fact a friend of Spanner's. No, no not him. Tsunayoshi Sawada. I am well aware you have no damned idea who he is. But, I will be leaving your precious nipote in his care for her stay. Oh yes. Ah let's see, he's 14 now, but more than capable..."He paused, frowning. "Don't worry. Not a bad word can be said about him. Scusa? Well, sir, if you can't take my word for it..." He raised his brow and made a face at Tsuna and Cacci as the man talked. "Well, if you can't take my word for it, why were you trying to get me to marry this poor girl? Sir she will be fine. She is surrounded by capable people. And if you insult me or mine again, which also goes for Tsuna and now Spanner and Cacciavite, you will be sorry. Do I make myself clear? I do?" He gave them a bright smile. "Absolutely. And you have a pleasant day." He hung up, gave them a weird look as he tossed her phone back to him. "What?"

"Did you just threaten her grandfather Dino?" He laughed loudly and brought his hand down on Tsuna's shoulder.

"An idle threat Tsuna! But he needed to be put in his place before he insulted the wrong someone...or if Gokudera heard that. After all, he has people who depend on him, whether they think so or not." He looked at Cacci, giving her a warm smile. "Don't worry about lunch tomorrow. Go have fun, do 15 year old things...or whatever it is that you do. He won't bother you again about it."

Cacci gave him a faint smile. "I'm sure he will, maybe not about you, but the next person he figures out."

"And if that happens, call me and I'll put him in his place. Being a mafia wife is no place for such a young girl with so much potential." He gave them one more smile then headed back inside the house.

"You went back inside and got him to come out here and do that?" When Tsuna nodded she gave him a huge smile. "That was pure awesome Tsuna! Thank you!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. "If there is anything I can do for you... I know... Do you have a computer?"

Tsuna was completely blindsided, he didn't know what to think. "Ah...well...no..."

"You will tomorrow. A Cacci special. It'll be beyond top of the line! I'll go out early, whenever you guys have your meeting and grab the parts and stuff."

"Ah you...you don't have to do that! Doesn't it get expensive?"

"Not if you know where to look. But I'm doing it. Let's go! I'm starving!" She let him go and headed back inside, not even noticing the bright red of Tsuna's cheeks. He stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.

A/N: That was a lot of fun to write! Hopefully it came out ok! Some parts kinda ran away from me! Well, the usual, review and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tsuna walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water. They were taking a break from playing catch up and explanations in his room. They've already been at it for an hour at least. Gokudera was getting restless, and everyone else was getting stiff from sitting still for so long. So, everyone was taking a break, ether getting some lunch, or taking a walk, or what not. He wasn't even hungry. There was so much to take in and explain. Food was the last thing on his mind. He started to walk to the back door, sit outside for a bit, when he stopped outside the living room.

Apparently Cacci had taken over the entire room, computer parts scattered everywhere. She was in the middle of the wreckage, sitting cross-legged. She donned a pair of work overalls, the sleeves pooled around her, and a tanktop on. Goggles were resting on top of her head along with her hair piled behind it. She had a stick sticking out of her mouth as she carefully put together some tiny boards. Lambo and I-Pin were playing around her. She reached for a tool and paused for a moment.

"Lambo, I-Pin, be good bambinos and be very careful. If you want to touch go touch mama's metal spoon on the table first and be very careful." She reached into a pocket without looking away and held out two lollipops for them. As they took them she gave them each a gentle pat on the head, then grabbed her tool gfoing back to work. "These lollipops have gum in the middle so don't get it everywhere." They both squealed in delight and nearly knocked Tsuna down as they raced out of the room to play elsewhere. Tsuna leaned on the door frame, tired just by watching those two.

"You're very good with kids Cacci." He said, before taking a sip of his water.

"I guess so. Just seemed the right thing to do. I was very curious at their age." She barely glanced up from her work as she replied. "They're so full of energy and stuck in a small space." She set that tool down and picked up another one. "Maybe I should take them to the park later..." And she fell quiet as she moved the candy to the other side of her mouth. "Almost done with your meeting?"

"Taking a break. There's a lot of stuff to cover." HIs eyes widened as he remembered something. "Have you eaten? I know Spanner forgets to eat if he's too involved."

"Nah, not hungry. I'll eat in a while. Got the motherboard down and gotta build that processor..." She slid her goggles down and picked up another tool, sparks shooting up as she touched it to something. "But I should be done with this by...ah...dinner...if there aren't any major crap-ups."

"Oh, ok then..." He turned and nearly ran into Spanner.

"Vongola, there you are. Reborn is anxious to start back up. Sent me to find you.' He peered into the room and blinked a few times. "Cacci, that's where you went. Didn't you have a lunch date? And...what are you building?"

"Got canceled last night. And a computer for Tsuna. He helped me out a ton last night." She lloked up, hiking the goggles up to the top of her head again. "Do you know if I brought that disc with my OS on it?"

Spanner simply shrugged. "I don't know what you packed, but if you didn't I have a copy in my bag." He rested his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Let's go before everyone else comes looking for you. Cacci hates to be interrupted." Tsuna just nodded and followed him, glancing back behind him one last time.

Cacci smiled to herself as she worked. That kids was sweet...probably too sweet for his own good. If he was going to be the head of the Vongola family, he had to toughen up a bit. But, she could see why Spanner would be friends with him.

Tsuna yawned as he walked to the kitchen later that night. He was tired, but couldn't sleep. There was entirely too much going on and it was all spinning around in his head. Maybe if he got some water, or maybe hot tea he could sleep. He rubbed his bleary eyes as he walked, and nearly ran into someone. Blinking a few times he looked up then smiled slightly.

"Spanner! What are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged, then glanced around. "Have you seen Cacci? Haven't seen here since this afternoon."

"Oh no... Last I knew she was still working on her project." Spanner shook his head and turned in that direction.

"Do you have a spare blanket? I think she may need it." Tsuna started thinking about where his mother kept spare bedding as they walked to the living room.

"Somewhere... I'll probably be able to find something we could use..." He voice trailed off as they stood in the doorway. Cacci was sitting up, sleeping, a blanket draped over her shoulders, and the two little ones had snuck in, snuggled up to either side of her and fallen asleep as well.

"I-Pin and Lambo must have brought the blanket I guess..." Tsuna said softly as he turned to walk away.

"Huh, guess so..." Spanner muttered as he turned to follow him. "She's usually terrible with little ones, so this is weird."

"Those two aren't quite normal if you recall..."Tsuna sighed, then stretched. "I guess we should try to get some sleep..." Spanner simply nodded his head as they headed for their rooms. Tsuna closed his door behind him and sank down to sit on the floor. "Too much happening around here" He breathed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Never a dull moment." Said Reborn quietly. "It'll keep you on your toes, keep your guard up. A good life lesson."

"Did you arrange this all to be a life lesson?"

"Just happened that way." Reborn looked over at him. "Irie's house really had no room for both, and I'd thought it'd be interesting for you to see Cacciavite. You never know, you may need someone like her in the future."

Tsuna blinked a few times, dumbfounded. "But with Spanner, Shoichi, and Giannini...wouldn't that be enough?"

"Perhaps. But her specialties are Spanners faults and vice versa. Those siblings are so alike, but they're polar opposites at the same time." Reborn yawned. "You never know, and just remember, she fell asleep where she did and spent all her time today the way she did because she felt like she owed you one Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed and hung his head "But I don't mean for anyone to owe me anything...I..."He looked up and blinked, seeing Reborn sleeping soundly. "Are you seriously asleep all ready?"

The next day, Tsuna got up after breakfast and went to go peek in on Cacci and her work. Reborn could possibly be right about needing her in the future, but he wasn't going to admit that. Even if it was just for security reasons. At 15 she had already hacked several mafia data bases and such. It was really impressive to Tsuna who couldn't even pass a math quiz. He sighed to himself, then turned to walk into the livingroom. Everything was clean and neat, just a computer, and Cacci typing furiously on the keyboard in deep thought, with I-Pin in her lap and Lambo on her head watching what she was doing. She blew a bubble as she worked, the kids in awe of it. Lambo reached down and popped it. Cacci made a face feigning annoyance.

"Hehe! Lambo popped your bubble! You have been defeated!" Cacci stopped typing as she got the gum from her face and gave a dangerous grin.

"Yes! I have been smited by the great Lambo. But! In turn Lambo defeated himself!" As she said this she fell over dramatically. "Lesson...if you are on someone's head don't take them out Bambino." They all laid on the floor in a giggling mess. Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle to himself as well. When the three heard that, they looked over, a collective stunned silence at getting caught.

Tsuna blinked a few times and blushed as he realized he interrupted. "Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Tsuna!" Cacci exclaimed happily. "I was hoping you'd pop in again! I am almost done! Just tweaking the OS for your use and personalizing it. I hope you'll like it." She carefully sat up, looking back at the screen. It'll be connected to a dedicated server I have and will update often. And the security... Well I'll be able to get in but no one else." She blew another bubble as she worked.

"Oh ah... Well...thank you again." He did not understand any "You really helped me out getting Dino to talk to Nonno. It'll get him off of my back for a while. So yes, I did have to. Hate owing someone you know..."

"Yeah, well, I guess so..."

"And this way...we can keep in touch because I set you up a private email, along with your guardians, Spanner, Shoichi and all. Much easier than snail mail you have been using." She paused in her gum chewing to give him a bright smile. "Right?"

"Ah, yeah. I guess." Tsuna gave a nervous laugh. "I'm pretty tech stupid sooo..."

"Oh..." Cacci pouted as she turned back to her work. "Well, you're gonna have to learn as you go amore mio." She paused for a second then cleared her throat as she continued to work. "Shoichi knows the ins and outs of my work, and he lives close by right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"There you go. You can ask him if you run into trouble." She gave him a smile as she smacked her gum loudly.

"Um...ok..." Tsuna could feel himself blushing a bit and turned away. "So...I ah...should go see what I need to do today..." He paused before he walked away. "I think Spanner said something about testing the new contacts."

"Ooohhh those are super cool! Have fun!" as she went back to working, I-Pin and Lambo taking up their positions once more.

I-Pin looked up at the working Cacci. "Tsuna likes you"

"Hehe you like dummy Tsuna! You called him your loooovvveee!" Lambo chimed in teasingly.

"Both of you hush or no more candy." She sighed as she worked. "Wouldn't do any good anyway right? I live in Italy. And apparently I have my own set of problems when I get back." She frowned as she fell silent, finishing up.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hit a few rough spots trying to finish this chapter. Next chapter or so we'll find out Cacci's problem. But that's also a time skip, fairly large one but I think it'll be pretty fun to get to older Tsuna and guardians. So usual...if you like review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About ten years have past since Tsuna's battle with Byakuran and meeting his allies from then for a second time. Right now, he sat in a conference room with all his guardians, Giannini, Spanner, Shoichi, Bianchi, and Reborn. Reborn was giving them the rundown of a few occurrences as of late. Something about the Varia being their psychotic selves and Xanxus wanting to wipe the floor with Tsuna for control or something. Nothing too different than the normal. Actually it had been quite peaceful as of late. No rival families or anyone with a grudge against the Vongola in general. Tsuna listened, boredly staring at the screen which showed a map of the area, marking off strange happenings.

Suddenly the screen started blinking and getting staticy. Tsuna sat up straight in his seat hearing various exclamations from various guardians. Suddenly, Superbia Squalo appeared on the screen.

"Squalo..." Tsuna breathed. He heard a few sharp intakes of breath around the table.

"What the hell Squalo?!" Gokudera yelled out.

"Hey! Shut up and listen for a minute!" Squalo yelled, then cleared his throat. When they all calmed down he continued. "We're stuck here in Italy dealing with some pressing matters right now. So we can't make it there, but it seems someone is testing out some new box weapons in your area. They're supposed to be insane dangerous. And we're supposed to handle it. But due to some internal things, we..."He scowled a bit as he continued. "We need you're help."

Tsuna leaned back in his chair. "Two things... Is Xanxus ok with this?"

"No...that's the problem, we can't find him. Since someone leaked some intel while doing her job..."

Tsuna quirked a brow at this then smirked. "Fair enough, now two...how did you hack our systems? I know for a fact that it's neigh impregnable."

"Oh, well...we have our own secrets." Squalo said with a smirk, then his eyes widened as he got shoved out of the way.

"That's because I did it. Ciao amore mio!" The blonde haired, greened eyes woman said as she smiled brightly.

"Cacci...?" Tsuna stuttered. "Why are you...?"

"Amore...mio...? Vongola...you got something going on with my sister?" Tsuna head the underlying growl in Spanner's quiet voice.

He turned to Spanner wide eyed waving his arms in denial. "It's not like that Spanner!"

Reborn frowned a bit. "Of course the creator of our security system would be able to hack into it..."

"But Cacci, why are you with...the Varia?" Asked Gokudera.

"Oh well...hehe..." She bit her lip. "After I first met you guys, I got a...ah...message from Mammon. They figured out I hacked their system. It was either this, or well..."She shrugged a bit.

"So you started as soon as you got back?" Spanner asked quietly as they all watched the monitor.

"Pretty much. I had some freedom though since I was so young and they didn't want anyone to notice. So once I got out of school I came here full time. They keep me super busy. And I think I know what's going on with those boxes. Squalo has given me leave to head to Japan and help you guys."

"She will be escorted of course." Squalo growled. "Needs to clean up the mess she made anyway." Tsuna smiled a bit hearing she was going to be heading their way, but blinked a few times catching himself.

"Escort? What kind of escort?" Cacci smiled brightly as she heard the question.

"Belphegor will be coming with me. To ensure my safety and to make sure I don't run away." Squalo shook his head and pushed her out of the way.

"To one side already. Damn it!" He shook his head and scowled. "She should have been killed when we found out she hacked our systems. But the shitty boss decided to keep her alive since she's of use. If she tries to run Belphegor has strict orders. Got it?"

Tsuna frowned as he listened, then nodded. "When will they be arriving?"

"I'll send the flight info to Giannani!" Cacci piped up just before the screen went blank.

"This should be interesting" mused Reborn. Tsuna sat with his arms crossed in deep thought. "Well. We'll have to reconvene after Cacciavite and Belphegor arrive since they have new information relevant to all of this." He turned to the main engineer of the Vongola family. "Giannini, did you get the information yet?"

"Yes. They will be here in two days at 4pm. Coming into Namimori airport."

"Very well. Two days, about 6pm. We'll continue." Reborn concluded. "Dismissed."

Tsuna sat deep in thought as everyone else filed out. He smirked. "Be careful what you wish for huh?" He shook his head and leaned back in his chair, pressing his hands against his tired eyes. He made a questioning sound when someone sat in a chair beside him.

"What's bothering you Vongola?" He heard Spanner's voice. "The fact she got caught, is basically being kept prisoner, or the fact that they're coming here?"

"All of the above. I don't like it Spanner. Something's off." He looked over at the mechanic. "It's not like the Varia to ask for help. And why Belphegor? Wouldn't he be needed to help look for Xanxus?" He frowned deeply as he paused for a moment. "And the fact that it's them..." He gave Spanner a hard stare. "No bad intent, but your grandfather should've been careful of what he wished for."

"You're absolutely right." Spanner nodded his agreement. "Though I have to wonder, how much of this is because of all that or those feelings for her you keep hidden?" Tsuna was slightly shocked by Spanner's words.

"Eh...my...huh?"

"Like I never noticed." Spanner grinned smugly, crossing his arms. "She's my sister, I notice more than people think, especially when it comes to her."

"I...ah...I never..."

"It has always been the way you looked at her, or the slight blush you got when you got one of her emails." He shrugged a bit."Sure you denied it and kept going on with Kyoko being the love of your life." He sighed and shook his head. "Probably why that didn't work out." He shrugged once more before getting up out of the chair. "Well, I don't know if we can get her out of this jam she got herself into so long ago. She actually looks like she fits in over there. Certainly crazy enough..."

Tsuna sat up, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Why did you never say anything? About...me and your sister?"

"Why should I? That's your business. If you wanted my input you'd ask for it. Besides, I like you Vongola." With that he walked out of the room. Tsuna fell back into the chair and leaned his head back.

"This has gotten very complicated very quickly." He grinned a bit. "Should liven the place up though."

A/N: I am really just having a lot of fun with this fic, more fun than I have had in a long time writing one! Hope you guys like it as much! Leave reviews to let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days later, Tsuna paced in his office, hands behind his back, waiting for their visitors to arrive. There was still something bothering him about this whole thing, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He scowled and slammed his hands onto his desk. Then spun around when he heard the door.

"Reborn. What is it? Have they arrived?"

"The plane was delayed. They're on their way now. Don't worry. You sent Yamamoto and Spanner to get them. It should be fine."

"I should have gone." At that the arcobaleno smirked.

"Not possible. We know how the Varia feel about you being in power. We can't leave you in a car with the most homicidal one out of them." He hopped up on a chair and sat. "Nice suit. Is there a reason you wore it?"

"You told me to Reborn." He glared at his former tutor. "Because a mafia boss should dress the part when greeting guests."

"So I did." The let out a laugh. "I thought it'd just be funny."

"Why did you come in here Reborn?" Tsuna asked, a warning edge to his voice.

"Right, I had their rooms prepared. Tight security will be on both, provided by Hibari." Seeing Tsuna's eyes widen he sighed. "Whether she wants to or not, she's with the Varia, and they have ways of forcing people to do what they want. No matter what, we have to keep an eye on her."

Tsuna reluctantly nodded. He knew that, and with Belphegor with her it was especially needed. "I understand. Besides, there's something nagging me about this whole thing. I don't know what it is though. Like it's right in front of me but..." He growled deep in his throat, just upset at this whole situation.

"I understand. Something does seem off." Reborn shifted in his seat. "We'll make sure neither of them go alone anywhere here. Keep a very close eye on them." Tsuna turned and leaned his back against his desk, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do what needs to be done. Just...discreetly. I don't want someone picking up on it."

"Of course." Reborn glanced at the clock, then hopped up. "Let's go. We should meet them outside like good hosts."

Tsuna heaved a sigh and nodded as he pushed himself off, heading for the door.

Tsuna waited outside, tugging a bit on his collar. He hated being stuck in a suit. They were so stuffy...

"Stop it Tsuna. You're not a kid anymore, quit fussing with your clothes." Reborn reprimanded. Tsuna let his arm drop and nodded.

"I know. I just hate suits. And I hate waiting... " He sighed as he glanced down the road. "I am going to have so much paperwork piled up..."

"That may be, but guests like these should always be greeted by you personally." Reborn retorted, then smirked. "Amore mio"

"Oh just shut up already..." He felt a slight blush creep up in his cheeks and looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets so he didn't fidget anymore. "I wish it did, but this uneasy feeling hasn't gone away. I don't know if it's because someone actually got their hands on Xanxus, or the trouble in the north, or the Varia in general..."

"We'll find out soon enough Tsuna." He glanced over at the man. He stood taller and straighter than ever, deeper voice, and that hard look of determination in his eyes. It was all for the one goal... Of bringing the family back to Vongola Primo's vision. If Tsuna stayed like this, or better yet, grew into a better leader than he currently was, it shouldn't be a problem at all. At that thought, reborn smiled. He turned when he heard an approaching engine. "They're here."

Tsuna simply nodded and straightened his posture, hands staying in his pockets. "We'll find out what in the hell is going on very soon." Reborn simply nodded his agreement as they stood there silently, watching the car approach, then slow to a stop in front of them. After a moment, Yamamoto popped out of the front passenger's side seat.

"Finally! I thought we were never gonna get back!" He waved towards Tsuna and Reborn. "Sorry! The plane got delayed, then traffic..." He rolled his eyes, then turned to politely open the back seat door. Spanner and Belphegor were both getting out of the car on their own. So, Cacci got out of the back seat, wearing black cargo pants, a tank top and a Varia uniform jacket. Tsuna felt himself frown slightly. She of course lugged two bags with her, one of which Yamamoto insisted on taking.

"Thanks Takeshi!" She beamed, then glanced back at Belphegor. "I'm not even thinking of running. So keep your creepy knives away from me Belphy. Just saying hello like a polite guest." She then turned, gave a malicious grin and ran, throwing her arms around Tsuna. "Decimo! How you've grown into an absolutely gorgeous man! You must have so many ladies lined up!" She kissed both of his cheeks as is European custom, then held him at arms length.

Tsuna blushed furiously, sputtered and stammered, floundering for a reply. All he could think of was how Shoichi used to describe her when he first asked ten years ago. 'She's like a hurricane, bringing disorder and carnage with her in her wake.' He finally regained his composure and smiled warmly, the smile reaching his eyes as he pulled her in for another hug.

"I hardly have ladies lined up Cacci." He laughed a bit. "It's good to see you." It was his turn to hold her out at arms length and look her over critically. "How have you been? Are they mistreating you in any way?"

"Aw Decimo! Are you worried amore mio? No. They are treating me quite well actually." She grinned a bit. "An asset not easily replaced." She glanced behind her. "This guy is psycho though." She smiled warmly. "Squalo makes sure they stay in line and treat me right." Tsuna simply nodded, satisfied. He would have to remember to thank the swordsman next time they spoke. He was brought out of his reverie by Spanner's voice.

"Vongola, we should go inside so they can put their things in their rooms before the meeting.

"He's right Tsuna." Reborn chimed in, turning and heading inside. Tsuna let his hands drop and turned to head inside.

"Of course. Yamamoto, do you mind showing them to their rooms?" He glanced over his shoulder and grinned a bit. "I know I'm asking a lot of you today, and I appreciate it all."

"Now Tsuna you know I don't mind!" Yamamoto laughed" It'll only take a few minutes!" He looked over at the two guests. "Let's go."

Tsuna headed towards his office, heaving a deep sigh. "Oh man that was awkward..."He mumbled as he sat in his chair.

"Only because you acted like a teenager when she hugged you." Reborn smirked. "You made it awkward."

"But she's just so forward..."

"You knew that."

"I know but..."

"Quit acting like a wuss."

Tsuna just sighed in resignation. Though, he did ,in fact, act like a complete wuss. He sank back in the expensive chair and closed his eyes. It had been a long few days. "How much longer until the meeting?" He sighed, glancing at the stack of work on his desk.

"Twenty minutes. Can't help the plane was late." Reborn looked Tsuna in the eye. "Top priority is the strange things going on. Then we'll see what we can do about Xanxus, and if we can see if we can help Cacciavite at all. That last one will be tricky." He turned to leave. "Twenty minutes Tsuna. Conference room."

"Yeah I know. I'll be there." He sat straight, waving Reborn away, and turned to the stack of work taunting him on his desk. "Ugh gonna be up all night at this rate." He let out a resigned sigh as he got up to head for the conference room. The meeting was about to start after all.

Tsuna sat in his chair in the conference room and cleared his throat as he looked at everyone in the room. They need a bigger place for meetings... They had to bring chairs in from other rooms and everyone looked pretty crowded. He made a mental note to get that taken care of in the near future.

"In light of recent events, we postponed our last meeting. In case everyone doesn't remember, there are strange occurrences developing in the north. We have absolutely no back up from the Varia as they are currently indisposed." He flashed a glare at Gokudera, who made a condescending noise, then looked back to the rest. "We were about to formulate a plan when we got rudely interrupted." A glare towards Belphegor who laughed. "But that rude interruption also let us know there was more we didn't know. We waited for Belphegor and Cacciavite to come over from Italy to fill us in." He motioned for them to take over. Belphegor flashed something at Cacciavite with one hand and pushed her to the front. Several people moved threateningly at that. Tsuna raised his hand, eyes flashing orange for just a brief moment, and everyone settled back into their seats.

"Right. right...I'm going." She faltered at the shove and made her way behind Tsuna, a tablet in hand, and motioned to the screen behind her. "Ok so...What we know is that some weird stuff has been happening in this area." With a flick of her finger on her tablet, she brought a map to the screen so everyone can see. "And it's been concentrated here." She circled the general area. "Now, as you already heard, it has something to do with box weapons. Dangerous ones. They had yet to be tested..."

"Squalo said something about leaked intel...?" Shoichi Irie piped up.

"Ah...yeah..." She blushed a bit and cleared her throat. "Well, Xanxus was able to recruit a leading inventor of the box weapons, and under my watch he kinda...well.." A well known, creepy laugh rang out in the room.

"He got away, with all of our plans... On her watch."

Spanner frowned, glaring at Belphegor, then looking to his sister. "And why were you 'watching' this guy? Not exactly your strong point."

"Oh well, I was charged to work with him of course. So I know exactly how dangerous these are."

Tsuna felt the need to ask. He had been quiet this entire time, listening. "How dangerous Cacci?"

"Ah well," She looked highly uncomfortable. "Well, Decimo, I don't want to candy coat this for you so...super human strength powerful."

"Thank you Cacci." He sat silent, listening to everyone but thoughtful.

"Who was it Cacciavite?" Reborn asked, a scary seriousness in his voice. Tsuna saw her glance over at Belphegor, who nodded, then looked at Reborn.

"Verde"

"Thought so." He looked at Tsuna. "This makes it even worse." And he nodded his agreement.

"So, I've been charged with the task of coming here and help." She sighed warily. "I created this problem, I should be able to stop it."

"And how will you stop it?" Spanner asked, none too happy with this situation. "You aren't qualified to be in the field."

"Actually, I'm not as good as most here I have been trained to be in the field as a last resort. I can use a box weapon, and I also am currently working on a way to reduce the power of the ones we're after."

"If Verde doesn't take precaution and have the foresight to think of that." Reborn added.

"Thus my needing to be on the field. I have a computer that's powerful and completely mobile that I'd bring with me to work, if nothing else to hack and bring down his own computer systems."

"Verde is no one to be trifled with when it comes to this stuff Cacci, can you handle it?" Asked Spanner. Shoichi leaned forward, interested in her answer.

"I have to. Don't worry. I'll be in the background unless it can't be helped." She looked to Belphegor, then Reborn, and lastly Tsuna for permisson. "I would like to meet with Shoichi, Spanner and anyone else who would like to attend to help me come up with a strategy for this." Belphegor simply crossed his arms and kicked his feet up on the table. Tsuna saw Reborn nod out of the corner of his eye, and he agreed himself.

"Those are the best choices. I will also sit in, and perhaps Reborn." He nodded as Reborn gave him confirmation. "Giannani as well. And I'm sure your shadow will be there. Anyone else and it'll get entirely too noisy to plan everything."

"After dinner, we'll meet up here once again." Reborn concluded. "Everyone else will go about their normal business. Dismissed." Tsuna stayed sitting as everyone filed out. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh. He felt a push on the back of his chair, and opened them up, looking up to see Cacci looking at him.

"I'm sorry you guys had to find out the way you did. Normally I would have just told someone. But with you being Decimo and Spanner working for you...Xanxus would not have liked that very much." He nodded in understanding, then as an afterthought.

"Are you ok with this situation? I mean working with the Varia and all?" He frowned slightly. "Truthfully"

"Of course not. But it's either this or I'm a dead woman. He really holds grudges."

They both looked to the door when they heard an annoying laugh. "If you're almost done with your lover's squabble, let's go Cacci. You know what the boss and Squalo said about this." And Belphegor mockingly held the door open waiting for Cacciavite. She gave a defeated sigh and patted Tsuna's shoulder before heading out. He simply frowned watching the two leave. This didn't feel right at all...

A/N: So...this chapter kinda ran away from me...oops! hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tsuna yawned and stretched, standing up from his chair. He still had plenty of neglected work to do but he needed a bit of a break, even if just to get out of that chair for a minute. He worked through dinner, went to the strategy meeting then came back to his office. It was the wee hours of the morning and he wasn't half done.

That plan sounded good, like it would work. There were so many twists and turns in it. Could they really pulls something like this off? It was pretty high scale. He ran a hand through his hair, then plopped down into his chair, looking at the stack of work.

His head snapped up as he heard a noise at the door, like feet shuffling, then stopped. When the inevitable knock came he answered it. "Come in"

Spanner came in with Gokudera. "Vongola, you look beat. You should sleep."

"Here Boss." Gokudera held out a steaming cup of coffee.

"I can't sleep until this is all done. Who knows when I can get back to it." He gratefully took the cup of coffee and sipped it.

"Figured as much, that's why I brought the coffee." Gokudera announced proudly, but still wore a concerned face. "Though...you missed dinner. Have you eaten anything since lunch?" At Tsuna's silence he frowned. "You have to eat...or you won't have enough strength to fight the upcoming battle."

"I'll be fine Gokudera. You need to get some rest." He took one more sip of coffee and turned back to the paperwork. "And the faster I can get through this, the sooner I can get some rest myself"

"But..."

"Go Gokudera." He said sternly. When both turned for the door, he glanced up. "Spanner, wait a minute please."

Spanner blinked a few times, looking a bit shocked and turned back around to face Tsuna. Tsuna waited until Gokudera closed the door before speaking. "Spanner, we're going to try to find a way to get her away from the Varia. Reborn is looking into it as we speak."

"Thank you Vongola." He frowned slightly. "I know I have no room to talk but don't you think you were a bit harsh with Gokudera? He's just worried about you. Everyone would be if they knew."

"And they won't find out." He yawned then paused to sip his coffee. "And I won't sit out of the battle and watch my friends get hurt."

"Well, if you need anything, just let us know. No one will think less of you if you passed off some work to someone else." He stood and stretched.

"Noted." Tsuna replied, then looked up with a slight smile. "And thank you for the concern Spanner." Spanner gave a slight wave as he turned and headed out.

Tsuna sipped his coffee one more time, it driving the fog away in his mind. He set the cup down and stretched a bit, his joints popping. "Ugh, I sound old." He muttered, then turned back to the paperwork, only half paying attention to it. His mind kept drifting to that plan. He kept examining all sides of it, making sure there were no holes that could be taken advantage in the heat of battle.

First, Mukuro and Chrome would be sent in, giving them cover with an illusion. Next up would be Yamamoto, Sasagawa, and Lambo. Them, being the heavy hitters, go in to wear them down and keep anyone off the scent of the back door Cacciavite would be making via her computer skills. Gokudera would be next, with himself and Cacciavite. This is the part he didn't like. He didn't want her to be in the midst of battle in anyway, but they all made a good argument. She would be more useful the closer she could get. Gokudera would be playing his part in both offense and defense with his Sistema C.A.I. Cacciavite would be propelled through the battlefield attached to Tsuna with one of Spanner's contraptions, while he fought through. It sounded like a solid plan, but…. he was worried there were flaws where someone would get hurt, or even killed. But, then again, he obsessed over every plan before going into the field. It was probably giving him ulcers and high blood pressure, but he couldn't help it. It's something he did subconciously.

Tomorrow, they would be testing out Spanner's contraption. He'd made it quite some time ago, never knowing when they would need such a thing, but it still needed testing. One mistake on Spanner's part and his sister could end up in a tree, falling from a great height, or even getting tangled with Tsuna, causing injury to both.

He sighed, pausing in his work, and pressed his hands to his eyes. He was obsessing over anything that could go wrong. It's quite possible that nothing would go wrong, but he always had to focus on the terrible things.

Clink clink.

Tsuna jerked up and looked around quickly. He heard a giggle and someone setting a glass in front of him. He blinked a few times, clearing his head. He must have fallen asleep while working. He heard sounds, as he rubbed his eyes, of people sitting down. He looked up to see Shoichi, Spanner, and Cacciavite all with similar glasses in their hands, giving him sympathetic smiles.

"Wh….why…what's going on?" He managed to sputter out.

"Spanner told us you were pulling an all nighter." Shoichi answered to the barely managed question.

"We all were so, we figured we'd all lock ourselves in to Decimo's office to work." Cacciavite chimed in.

"We brought what we were working on with us." Spanner supplied. "And figured all of us needed to relax, so, raided the liquor cabinet."

"It's like a huge working party!" Giggled Cacciavite as she sipped her drink, curled up on a small sofa with her computer.

"OK, so, you guys raided the liquor cabinet and are now taking over my office…." As they nodded enthusiastically, getting back to their individual work. "Why here? And Cacci, what's Belphegor going to be like when he figures out you aren't in your room like a good little girl?"

"He'll find out when he wakes up. Anyway, I have a hologram program working. It's based on what I know of illusions." She sighed as she typed away on her keyboard. "Paid Mammon a heavy price for the info. Pretty realistic. Would like to talk to your mist guardians sometime." She paused, took a sip of her drink, and looked over at him. "They'd really boost my research in it. I mean, I've heard of their real illusions and it's just fascinating." He gave her a smile as he picked up his glass, swirling the amber liquid around, very aware of the other two half way keeping an eye on them as they work. Did they really think he needed Chaperons? Eh, possibly. Spanner was being an overprotective brother, and none of them knew if Belphegor would come in, knives flying. Tsuna took a sip of the drink provided, even though he wasn't much of a drinker, and winced. Whiskey…and ice, that was it. But it did have a soothing effect. He took a deep breath and turned back to his paperwork, getting back to work.

"We almost didn't wake you." Spanner piped up as he worked, putting something or another together, parts already scattered on the floor around him.

"Cacci didn't want us to." Shoichi muttered as he worked on something else, computer screen flickering in the reflection of his glasses.

"But…" Sighed Cacciavite. "They insisted. Something about one all nighter is better than you working yourself to the bone." She shrugged, finishing her drink and setting the glass down before getting back to work. "I thought you looked adorable sleeping like that. Like a child waiting for something."

Tsuna made a face as he read a request from another branch. "Ugh…hardly how I want to be thought of." He muttered, then smirked. "Hopefully I wasn't snoring."

"Like. A. chainsaw." Spanner replied, not taking his eyes off his work. "We were surprised Gokudera wasn't in here freaking out that you were being murdered…" The other two laughed as Tsuna hung his head in defeat. He cleared his throat, then looked back up at the trio.

"Ok, let's get to work then. I want to be able to test out Spanner's new toys tomorrow."

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think! Comments and Reviews make the world go 'round! Mine anyways!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Tsuna woke up in his office, head on his desk. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, or when he finished his work. He did notice that the other three were right where they were last night, asleep in the midst of working on their projects. Spanner and Shoichi were sitting up, snoring as loud as they said he was last night. He smirked slightly, then glanced at the sofa. Cacciavite was asleep, head on the arm of the sofa, computer on her lap, running some sort of program.

He also noticed the discarded, empty liquor bottles. God, how much did they drink? He cleared his throat, then instantly wished he hadn't. he felt pain in his very dry throat, and felt the pathway of the pain shoot right into his temples. Crap, all he needed was a hangover. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, willing the pain to subside for a moment. And then, it happened….

The door slammed open, the noise reverberating in every part of Tsuna's being, and there were Gokudera and Sasagawa. Oh baby Jesus, please no…. was all Tsuna could think of before all hell broke loose in his office.

"BOSS! We were looking everywhere for you!" Gokudera excalimed. Then blinked a few times watching the other three bodies jerk awake.

"Time for an extreme breakfast of an extreme day of training!" Yelled Sasagawa, fist pumping the air.

"Can either of you be just….less loud…" Muttered Shoichi as he checked his work from the night before, yawning.

"Don't think it's possible…" mutter Spanner as he yawned, stretching his arms.

"Cazzo!" Exclaimed Cacci as she woke up. "My progr…" He words were cut off with two knives being embedded in the wall right next to her head with a distinctive thud, followed by a familiar, annoying laugh.

"Cacciavite, stupid girl, You were given orders to stay in your room" drawled Belphegor as he pushed his way into the office. "Not to play house with Decimo." Cacciavite paled and grabbed her stuff quickly.

"He said I could be away if I was working and needed quiet." She shot back, Tsuna quirked an eyebrow seeing her hands tremble as she gathered her stuff. Gokudera, now, pulled out lit dynamite and Sasagawa got into a fighting stance, glaring daggers at the Varia.

"Vongola…." Spanner said quietly. Shoichi brought a hand up to his stomach, looking slightly pained. This….this had escalated quickly….

Enough was enough. Everyone was yelling, Tsuna's head was pounding and now he had holes in his wall. Also….Belphegor was trying to injure a friend. He gballed his hands into fists, then slammed them on his desk, it splintering under his sky flame engulfed fists. His eyes gleamed that same orange as he looked at the three who barged in. His calm voice hid the fact he felt like he was going to throw up all over the place and his head was going to literally split in two simultaneously.

"All three of you get out now. Cacci isn't trying to run away you idiot. You're just damaging my walls. Gokudera, Sasagawa, if I see any of you three before I have coffee I will personally drop you gentlemen in the middle of the ocean. Do I make myself clear?" His two guardians nodded dumbly. His gaze traveled to the Varia representative. "Belphegor, I know what your orders are. She isn't going to try to get away, I swear. I won't let her die in any way. Give the lady some space or I will send you back to Squalo unidentifiable. Understand?"

He assumed the assassin understood when he heard a simple "Tch." and watched him turn, leaving the room. Tsuna took a deep breath and looked at his sun and storm guardians. "Why are you two still here?" he let out a breath and sunk into his chair after the two left hurriedly. The complete silence that followed was enjoyable to an extent, but worrisome at the same time. He opened his eyes and saw three pairs of eyes stare at him, wide in shock. He sighed. He lost his temper, and he probably shouldn't have.

"Ah….."Shoichi breathed, still holding his stomach. "Are you…ok?"

"I'm more worried about his desk…." Spanner interjected quietly.

"That…." He suddenly felt Cacciavite in his lap, arms around his neck. "That was so cool Amore Mio!" His head started throbbing again. He sighed and looked at the guys, slinking an arm around her waist. So she didn't fall is what he told himself.

"Have we finished what we need to? Or do we need more time before test runs?"

"Almost done. Should be done by lunch" Spanner reported as he went back to work. Eyeing Tsuna's arm around his sister. He told Tsuna he liked him, didn't mean he had to like that.

"Yeah we don't have much left." Shoichi added, sounding a bit uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and looked back to his computer screen. Tsuna simply nodded then winced as that slight movement felt like his brain was sloshing around in his head. At his sharp intake of breath, Cacci leaned back to look Tsuna in the eye. She was still in his lap, apparently making herself at home, and pouted.

"Awww." She whispered. "Decimo is hung over, eh?" She moved her arms from around his neck, and started massaging his temples. "You need a good huge breakfast." He closed his eyes, enjoying the massage. It almost made the pain dissapear. "It's great for a hangover." She stopped what she was doing and untangled herself from Tsuna and his chair. He was slightly grateful, he could still feel Spanner's stares burn into him. "I'll go make some for everyone." She smiled brightly and grabbed her laptop, bouncing out of the room.

"Wow, you got it bad…"Shoichi muttered.

"Got what?" Tsuna asked, harsher than originally intended. Spanner shook his head as he worked.

"Don't bother Shoichi. He refuses to face it.I've tried." He muttered as he worked. Shoichi simply nodded as he worked.

"Got it. Completely oblivious."

"I'm gonna shower and change." Tsuna muttered as he got up and left the office for his rooms.

The shower was probably the least chaotic part of his day. At least it was nice and quiet in his room and bathroom. He really wished he could say the same for breakfast. He sat down very aware of the stares from everyone. He checked his hoodie, making sure it wasn't on backwards or something. He pretended like he didn't notice, and started in on his huge breakfast. It was a very american breakfast, eggs, bacon, french toast…the works. He was half way through eating when someone cleared their throat. He looked up, a questioning look on his face and half a slice of bacon sticking out of his mouth.

"Feeling better boss?" Gokudera asked worriedly. Tsuna sighed, bacon still in his mouth and gave a garbled reply.

" 'eah. Mm ie. Iee oo sk?"

"Well because that is the angriest I've ever seen you. And you looked pale…."

"Aw, Decimo was just a bit hungover." Cacciavite replied as she sipped her coffee.

"There are knife holes in my wall…." Tsuna deadpanned after he finished his bacon.

"That nearly hit Cacci." Spanner pointed out.

"She should have stayed where she belonged" Replied Belphegor with that damned laugh.

"I'm not going to run away. I kinda like living Idiota."

It just escalated from there. More knives went flying, in several directions. He heard the fuses of dynamite light and sizzle. There was a thud where the non fighters took cover under the table. Tsuna could feel his own fuse burn down like Gokudera's bombs. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to say something, then promptly closed it as a knife flew by his head. He felt an eye twitch as he began to stand up. Caccivite was now yelling obscenities at Belphegor in italian, and knives flew by her head.

Close. Too Close.

One of her pigtails got a trim, while on her opposite cheek a dark red line appeared. He heard Spanner's remote for a moska, Sasagawa challenging the Varia to a fight, Yamamoto trying to keep the peace, and Gokudera letting dynamite fly.

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Tsuna, eyes color of liquid fire, sky flames burning everywhere. "I suggest everyone calmly and quietly finish their breakfast. Any more disruptions will NOT be tolerated. We have to get along, we have a job to do. If you can't you know where the door is." He calmed down a bit, and cleared his throat, flames burning out. "Now, Yamamoto, you keep these children in line. Cacci, come with me. We should clean that cut." Tsuna walked out of the room, fully expecting her to follow, and leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

"Now, now everyone. Might as well build up our energy!" As he went back to eating.

"About time he shows us the Decimo side of himself." Mukuro remarked as he went back to eating. Everyone silently agreed as they ate.

Tsuna led Cacciavite to his room, and motioned for her to sit in a chair. "Please." He turned and went into his bathroom, simply expecting her to do as he asked. "I always keep a first aid kit in here. Still kinda klutzy." He smiled a bit as he grabbed it. "Ah here it is!" He went back into the room and blinked a few times, realizing the often exuberant woman had been silent this entire time. "Cacci?" He asked as he knelt in front of her, taking a medicated cloth from the kit, cleaning her cheek. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tsuna." She whispered, giving him the weakest and fakest smile he had ever seen.

"Liar." He frowned, as he worked on the cut on her cheek. "I have never seen you like this. I know we haven't seen each other in person often, but skype, pictures social media and all, and I have never…. " He trailed off for a moment as he reached for the stuff to bandage her wound. "So, what is it? Belphegor and what happened? The whole Varia thing? The fact you're here?"

"I…I hate this Tsuna." He saw tears slip down her cheeks. He didn't even think she realized it. "I don't want to be there, I don't want to help them. I know it's my own fault and that's why I don't complain, but…." As she trailed off, he set down the tape he finished with, and took one of her hands.

"We'll do what we can. I don't know if that's anything at all, but we're trying." He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "You'll always have a place with us, ok?" She nodded a bit, tears still staining her cheeks.

"Ok."

He gave her a warm smile, and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Come on. Before someone comes looking for us." He went to walk to the door, but realized, she had twined their fingers together and wasn't moving. He turned and looked at her questioningly.

"Not…not yet please. I….don't want anyone seeing me like this." He simply nodded and closed the gap between them.

"Do you mind sitting on the bed then?" He asked, glancing down at their hands pointedly. When she nodded, he led her over, sat on the edge and gently pulled her down. He simply stared at the wall as he felt her sit beside him. He felt terrible seeing her at her weakest. It was like a piece of her soul was ripped open and shoved in his face. No one should have seen that. For right now, he didn't want to look over and make it any more awkward than it already was. He felt her slide closer and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Tsuna." She whispered. "Thank you for listening, and humoring me with all that." He slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, and felt her gently latch on to her shirt.

"Someone needs to listen. Why not me?" He whispered. He felt her sob once, and gently rubbed her back, letting her silently cry everything out.

Spanner, Shoichi, Gokudera and Reborn went to check on the two. As they arrived to the open door, they stood watching in silence for a moment. Spanner closed the door, frowning to himself.

"Ah…when did that happen?" Whispered Gokudera.

"Ten years ago." Muttered Spanner, crossing his arms.

"They look….sweet…" Shoichi remarked, looking surprised that those words came out of his mouth.

"And we should leave them be for now." Reborn said, motioning for everyone to move. "That looked entirely too private for you idiots."

Spanner gave one last look at the door as they walked away. He liked Vonngola, so that didn't bother him. What bothered him was there was something upsetting his sister that much. He was going to do his best to put an end to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tsuna took a deep breath when he stepped outside. He felt so much better than he had when he woke up. A frown touched his lips slightly as he walked to the spot designated for the tests/practice. He knew Cacciavite didn't want him to mention what happened during breakfast, but he wanted to make sure she was in better spirits. Though she was when they left his room. He's still wondering how the door got closed.

He shrugged it off. There wasn't much within his power he could do right now. He idly wondered if Reborn found out anything useful yet. Letting out a breath, he stopped next to a tree, ahead of him was an wide, open field. Perfect to test out the new equipment, so he could drag Cacciavite behind him in battle.

"Vongola, we're ready when you are." Spanner called out, beckoning him over with a wave. As Tsuna approached, he held up what looked like a tangled mess. "I was just waiting for a time I could put this together." He grinned around the lollipop in his mouth. "It's the same harness system that…"

"We used when I went into the future." Tsuna muttered.

"Yeah." Spanner nodded. "It worked really well then, so…"

"You do remember how many times you nearly got seriously injured right?"

"I do, that's why…"

"No."

"Vongola…."

"I said no. I won't let her get hurt."

"I know. So let me explain already." Spanner pressed, an anger creeping into his voice. He cleared his throat and continued. "Instead of fighting with her flames, she's going to feed them into a barrier. This barrier will stop most flame based attacks, since she is a storm user, just by the degenerating property. And if she needs to move, she can control the movements with this." Spanner held up what looked like a gauntlet. "With a simple flick of her wrist she'll go in that direction. Her part of the harness has a place for her to secure her laptop. The parachutes will be within her barrier so they should be safe as well. All you need to do is go forward and lay waste to anyone who gets in your way."

"Oh, so you tweaked it." Tsuna muttered, quite embarrassed he didn't hear his friend out, and even doubted him a little.

"Of course I tweaked it. I wouldn't be me if I didn't." He gave Tsuna a grin. "Shoichi helped me with integrating the flames, Cacci helped with me directional stuff." He put an elbow on Tsuna's shoulder. "You should know I wouldn't let anything happen to my sister. And also, this is why we need the trial runs!"

"Of course. I'm sorry Spanner." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Just…ah…well…."

"I know. I know" The mechanic waved the apology away. "Just trust me Vongola." He finished untangling it and grinned. "Time to get you in your harness. Ready?"

"Ah…." But it was too late. Spanner had already swooped down upon him and was suiting him up so to speak.

Spanner tightened a belt in a precarious place as the group came to bear witness to what Tsuna was sure to be a travesty. And it was not a small group sadly. Inventor, engineer, every guardian, Belphegor, Reborn and of course Cacciavite. They all got a squeak from Tsuna as greeting when they walked up. Hie right and left hands winced in sympathy.

"Too tight?" Spanner asked innocently. When Tsuna glared, he nodded and loosened it a bit. "There. You should be set. Let me just strap Cacci in and we'll be ready to go ok?" He walked away as Tsuna nodded.

Tsuna swallowed nervously as they got ready to start. Suddenly he heard Spanner's voice in his ear. "Vongola, for training purposes, you two, Shoichi, and I will be communicating like this today. Do I have both of you?"

"Yeah."came Tsuna's reply as he ignited his flames.

"Sure do!" Chirped Caccivite happily.

"OK" Shoichi said. "Tsunayoshi, we put a map in your contacts with your route. Same concept as when we played Choice. Follow the route. There will be plenty of twists, turns and short stops. Don't falter. Go as you would if you were by yourself."

"I don't…" Tsuna began, but Spanner's irritated voice interrupted him.

"Trust us Vongola" He spat out, then sighed. "We have to test Cacci's directional equipment too, and how well her computer's harness hold up. She'll be doing some work she has been working on while doing this exercise. You two have to get the hang of multi tasking. We aren't asking you to let her careen into a tree or a cliff, but don't coddle her."

"I won't break Tsuna. Don't worry." She whispered into his ear, not speaking through the comm units. "We have to do this." He sighed and nodded. "Glad to know you worry about me like that." She finished and moved back to her starting position.

"Ok fine Spanner. When do you want to start?"

"Up to you Vongola." Tsuna glanced back at Cacciavite. She gave him a huge cheesy grin that fell as worry set into her face. Tsuna threw her his own devilish grin.

"Tsuna?" She said through the comm. "Tsuna….why do….IIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Tsuna shot off like a rocket, dragging her behind him. He felt the harnesses shift as she attempted to right herself and begin working. He came to a cliff leading up and went up it for a while, before pushing off of it into a flip, and started a nose dive. He heard Cacciavite behind him yelling and laughing as she worked. He gave a sharp turn leading her into a tree and watched from the corner of his eye as she avoided it herself using the directional equipment and her feet.

"Tsunayoshi…." Shoichi began nervously. "This isn't the route! What are you doing?"

"This isn't the time to play around Vongola!" Spanner barked. "Stick to the route!"

"Routes are never a sure thing Spanner. And wer'e doing everything you need right?" Tsuna said, laughing himself as they continued their perilous game.

"Oh Spanner! Don't Iiieee!" Cacciavite veered away from a boulder. "Don't worry so much!"

Tsuna frowned slightly as he realized they were in a thicket of trees. "Shit!" He yelled out as he felt a branch snag the harness connecting the two. He got jerked back and reversed his flames so he wouldn't slam into the woman behind him. Once he slowed, he let the flames dissipate, then hung there, turning to look at Cacciavite.

"Cacci, are you ok?" He asked, grabbing her harness to stop her from swinging.

"Whoa, yeah fine fine. That came out of no where!" She breathed. Tsuna pulled her closer, and started trying to undo the harnesses.

"I'm gonna get you unstrapped, then hold on to me ok?" He said as he worked various buckles. He gave her a warm smile as she nodded understanding. "We should do that more often. It was a lot of fun." He got one unbuckled, and was moving to the nest.

"Tsuna…" Cacci said quietly.

"Hold on to your laptop Cacci. Don't want you dropping that." He said as he started on a third. He glanced up and saw her stuff it into her coveralls.

"Tsuna…." She looked at him, remaining fairly quiet. Sure he thought it was weird, but they were also about to come down from one hell of an adrenaline rush.

"I'm almost done Cacci. This is the last one. Hold on to me. I can't catch you if I'm still in this harness." He paused, until he left her arms slip around his neck, and her head laying on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He froze, feeling a slight burn in his cheeks. "Cacci…?" He took a deep breath, then undid the final harness on her.

"Tsuna, I…."

"You're going to have to get on my back so I can undo mine Cacci." He didn't like how out of character she was being, and it was making him nervous, so he was pretending not to notice it.

"Not yet." She said firmly, and lifted her head to look in his eyes. "We should talk about a few things when we have free time."

"L….Like what?" He asked, now full on blushing.

"This" She said, just before leaning in and kissing him. He was shocked to say the least. His first instinct was to be completely unresponsive, arms in the air and everything. Then he remembered she was just holding him by his neck. He allowed his arms to wrap around her, then he relaxed a bit more.

Until of course he heard loud voices, footsteps, and their comms to beep.

"Vongola, Cacci, we're on the way. Are you two ok?" As they broke apart, Cacci gave him a mischievous grin, and with some acrobatic skill, got on to Tsuna's back.

"Y….yeah….we….are fine Spanner." He sputtered out.

"Hmm….you sure? You don't sound ok…."

"Are you shaken? That was a pretty abrupt halt" Shoichi asked. Tsuna simply cleared his throat, and started fumbling with his harnesses.

"We are just peachy Shoichi" Cacciavite said in a sing song voice as she reached around helping Tsuna with his own harnesses. "Just stuck up in a tree!"

"In a….tree?" Spanner said, a bit doubtful. Tsuna looked down to see the group down below.

"Look up" He said, only slightly embarrassed. As he saw their heads turn to look at the pair, he could feel a blush stain his cheeks once again. Every single one of those idiots were trying not to laugh. "Oh shut up." He muttered, then realized there was just one buckle left…and it was in a precarious spot. Right now he was holding on for dear life (Thank God he started working out) and Cacci was undoing the buckles. He stopped her, by grabbing her hands with one of his.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Can you hold on while I get the last one?"

"Not really. I can't hold us both up Amore Mio. I'm not that strong." Tsuna inwardly groaned as she quite literally flipped upside down, andnstarted on the last buckle.

"What is going on up there?" Yamamoto asked, amusement in his voice.

"Just unbuckling the last one." Tsuna called. "We'll be down in a few minutes. Didn't want to ruin Spanner's work any more than we already did."

"Got it!" Cacciavite exclaimed, then monkeyed up, putting her arms around Tsuna while she looked into his eyes, and wrapped her legs around his wait. "Ready when you are to get down Decimo!" She said with a smile. Tsuna started up his flames once more, then let go of the branch. He wrapped one arm around her, and slowly lowered them to the ground.

"I'm sorry Spanner." Tsuna apologized. Spanner simply shook his head.

"Nah….it's fine." He rubbed the back of his head. "Let's get this down then head back. I can add something to your contacts to warn you about obstacles like this."

"I can help." Shoichi piped up. "Maybe it won't take as long.

"Great!" Tsuna heard Cacciavite's voice, then realized he was still carrying her, and she wasn't looking like she was about "Decimo and I have a few things to discuss. You know, game planning and all"

Tsuna sighed softly. Why him? And why did it feel like it was going to be a very long day?

A/N: I really do love Spanner. I'm currently working on another fic which is sad to say Spannerless :( Hopefully you guys like this fic as much as I did while writing it! Comments and such are a wonderful thing! Keeps me writing! (That and nagging plot bunnies!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tsuna sat in his chair, and propped his feet onto his desk, eyes closed. He heard Cacciavite sit on his desk. He cracked an eye open and looked at her.

"What did you want to talk about Cacci?" He asked quietly.

"You should know Tsuna."

"Indulge me."

"I wanted to properly apologize for keeping you in the dark about the Varia." She whispered. He watched her play with a stray lock of her blonde hair that came out of her pigtails. That wasn't entirely true.

"Liar. You already apologized for that. What is it really?" He fully opened his eyes, watching her. She wasn't looking at him, instead, glancing out of the window, or adjusting her coveralls. She was obviously nervous, which is a rare sight in itself, but so was the fact that he wasn't making it easy for her. He knew what was going to come up. He had been avoiding it, not because he didn't feel the same way. God no. He realized that Spanner had been right all along. It just took his friend and mechanic almost literally beating it in to him with talk after talk for him to notice.

He had buried it. He didn't want to feel this way. If he did, he would act on it. Acting on it would make that target on her back, that was already fairly large, larger by ten is what he didn't want. He knew that there would be talk of needed an heir sooner or later, but that wasn't in the cards.

"Tsunayoshi!" He startled, jerked out of his thoughts by Cacciavite yelling at him. "Are you paying attention? You looked half asleep while I was talking to you!" He righted himself in his chair, and cleared his throat, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry Cacci. I…ah…was thinking…." He fixed his hoodie and looked at her. "I'm sorry, can you repeat what you were saying?" She sighed, looking defeated.

"Yeah, right, ok…." She cleared her throat. "Let me begin with an apology. This is all like dropping an atomic bomb on your head." She shifted, looking even more nervous. "Let me start off with I love you. I have since I first got to know you. Sounds cheesy…." She shook her head and raised her hands strike that cheesy part. I'm not going down that road. Anyway…" She set something on his desk. "This is a second mission I had, directly from Xanxus. I can't do it…" He looked at the item….a USB drive, then back to her. "I know what will happen if I don't but I can't do it…."

"Cacci…" He began, a deadly calm in his voice. "What did he want you to do?" He eyes began filling with tears.

"I….this was…is a virus. Everything wiped out…..every file, account number….everything….wiped out, transferred to him. Basically rendering the Vongola useless." She cleared her throat. "Making the Vongola Decimo seem useless anyway."

"And…if you don't do this…?" He said, that deadly calm getting much worse.

"Well, I was really lucky when they didn't kill me to begin with" She took a shaky breath. "I've been on borrowed time?" She gave a slight laugh, that was slightly bitter. "That's why I've been acting the way I've been acting, no worries…..confessing to you. I want no regrets." Tsuna's eyes blazed orange as he took a deep breath. He needed to calm down no need to rush into anything.

"This is what's going to happen Cacci. I am going to call my guardians in here, along with reborn Shoichi and Spanner." When he saw her eyes widen, he frowned. "They need to know. This whole building is going to become a battle zone." He tapped his comm "Spanner, Shoichi, Hear me?"

"How….What is it Vongola?"

"I hear you. What's going on?"

"All eight guardians, you two and Reborn in my office. NOW" He turned it off before they could respond. Getting up, he moved to his liquor cabinet and poured Cacciavite a glass of brandy. He always found it calmed someone better than most things. He smiled as he held it out to her. "Here. You're too shaken." When she took it out of his hands with a mumbled thank you, he took her other hand, giving it a squeeze, and brought it up to his lips. He was worried about her being connected to him and getting hurt. This girl was terrible about staying out of trouble.

"But Tsuna…"

"I will not let anyone hurt you Cacci. I swear it." He kissed her forehead and in the slightest whisper "Ti amo."

After everyone finally filed into the office, Tsuna explained the situation as he understood it. Cacciavite would answer any questions someone had. Once explanations were done, Tsuna explained what he wanted done.

"First, we are locking up Belphegor."

"We can't do that Tsuna." Reborn chimed in. "The Varia are completely seperate, and have their own rules of conduct. Cacciavite is breaking one of those rules."

"So what can we do?" He asked exasperated.

"We can send them both on their way back to Italy."

"Not happening. Cacci is staying with us."

"Then you will personally have to put her under your protection once Xanxus is found. So we'll send Belphegor back then."

"If we must. Should we contact Squalo and let him know?"

"It'd be courteous. And to let him know his boss is going to be pretty upset when he comes back." Tsuna nodded.

"Can we at least drug Belphegor before we put him on that plane? I may kill him if he throws any more knives in here…"

"That can be done. And we don't need him for the upcoming fight so…we can do that as soon as possible."

Tsuna nods, pleased with that. "Fine. Let's get that done. After, we'll continue with the up coming battle."

"Ah…" Gokudera piped up, clearing his throat. It needed to be asked, Tsuna angry or no. "When the Varia figure out that Cacci isn't with him?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Gokudera. Until then, she'll work with Spanner, Shoichi and Gianini." He glanced around the room. "Last thing, I need volunteers to drug and transport Belphegor. I would do it myself, but I'm more needed here."

"I'll do it. Yamamoto did it last time."Offered Gokudera.

"I'll help." Sasagawa said with a frown.

"Thank both of you. Dismissed." As everyone filed out, Reborn approached Tsuna.

"Stay Cacci, you should hear this too." Reborn said as she moved to leave. "Tsuna, there is a sure fire way for you to put her under your protection. I don't know if either of you are going to like it…"

Tsuna sat at his desk, sipping on an adult beverage, trying his damnedest to relax after the day he had. Belphegor was on his way back to Italy, Cacciavite was safe within this compound, and all Tsuna had to do to keep her safe as he possibly could would be to marry her. Ah why the hell not? They had just confessed to each other. That was a pretty huge step. They both asked Reborn to think it over.

So, Tsuna was sitting at his desk, relaxing and attempting to think it over when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" He called, sipping his drink. He gave a slight smile when Yamamoto walked in.

"Tsuna, are you ok?" He gave a slight, sad smile. "You had a long day, and you were really upset earlier."

"Oh yeah, as ok as can be anyway." He motions to a seat. As Yamamoto sits, he sighs. "I almost lost her Takeshi." He registered the slight surprise on his left hand's face. It isn't often he uses his given name.

"Yeah, but we figured that out right? For the moment anyway." There was a slight frown in his friend's voice. "Right?"

"Right." Tsuna sighed and sat up, setting the glass down. "Reborn seems to think if I lay a claim on Cacci, that the Varia would back off some. Wouldn't do anything for our already strained relationship."

"What? How would you lay claim on someone?"

"Marry her." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I….I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"But it would keep her safe right?" At Tsuna's nod, he shrugged. "Her well being has always been your concern. Ever since that first night, and you ran to her rescue from a phone call."

"I know" Tsuna sighed. "But it's not a decision to make lightly."

"Of course not, but you two are like some shoujo manga brought to life." He laughed a bit. "I think you're giving us cavities."

"That obvious?"

"Since day one." Yamamoto shrugged and sighed. "I mean, I always had my suspicions, but seeing how you greeted her and that hug….oh yeah."

"So you think I should?"

"I think you should do what you think Tsuna. But I mean, why postpone the inevitable?" He frowned slightly as he stood. "Especially if it could keep her safe." Tsuna sighed. He had a point.

"Thanks, it helped talking to someone else about it." Yamammoto just gave him a slight nod, and walked out of the office.

Tsuna was just about to drift off to sleep when a knock came to his bedroom door. He looked up as it creaked open.

"Decimo." It was Cacciavite. "Can I come in?"

"Cacci…" He sat up and cleared his throat. "Yeah of course. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep in there." She slipped into his room, closing the door quietly behind her, and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge. "I can't work….I can't keep my mind off of everything."

"You seemed to be in good spirits the rest of the day Cacci, what changed?" He took her hand and tugged gently as he laid down.

"Oh well, it's hard but I don't want anyone to worry, so…happy Cacci" She gave a soft laugh as she laid down with him.

"So, you put on a front." He sighed as he wrapped arms around her, absently stroking her hair. "So, why take it down now?"

"Because I'm tired. And you deserve to know all sides of me."

"Well, I'm always here for you." He said quietly. He felt her lazily kiss the arm around her, then shift into a more comfortable position. They stayed that way for a while, and as Tsuna felt himself drift off to sleep again, he felt her breathing even out. "Sweet dreams" He whispered as he fell asleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! 3 Reviews are essential to a daily healthy life style! So leave me some! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tsuna heard the knock on his bedroom door. He didn't want to get up yet. He just felt drained…..and really warm. It was cozy. He made some incomprehensible sound, burrowing further into the bed and blankets. He felt Cacciavite stir next to him, and mutter something in english that he didn't quite catch. Apparently, they took the mutterings as permission to come in. The door creaked, and Tsuna groaned a bit.

"Maa! Tsuna! You can't sleep all day!" Chirped Yamamoto. "You already missed breakfast, and we gotta test out the improvements on the equipment."

"Five more minutes Takeshi…." He said, yawning.

"Vongola, we don't have too much time to waste before we miss our window." Spanner said, stomping into the room. He heard Yamamoto laugh.

"I know a sure fire way…" He said, lighter footsteps coming closer to the bed. "Huh… Tsuna, is someone in there with you? Nah…." And that's when it happened. The blankets we all ripped away, the evil sunshine invading Tsuna's eyes. He shot his left hand a look that could kill, then blinked a few times….

"Vongola…. I was wondering where my sister was…."

"It is defiantly not what it looks like Spanner…" He mumbled, pulling himself up. "She couldn't sleep, so we talked until we fell asleep." Spanner sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, nodding.

"Yeah, well…hurry up and get dressed." He turned to leave. "We got to get this done."

As Spanner walked out of the room, he was hit in the back of the head by a pillow that came out of no where.

"Cacci, I swear, one more pillow…and it's on."

"Should have let me sleep" She muttered.

"Maa, we're more scared of Reborn than you two" Yamamoto said as he turned to head out. He paused, door half closed. "By the way…about time you two quit playing that whatever game you were playing. After ten years, it was getting old." With that, he closed the door.

"I should shower and change…" He muttered getting out of bed. "You should too Cacci." He turned towards his bathroom. "Reborn does get scary if you anger him." He laughed as she sighed and pouted, pushing herself up.

"But I was so comfortable." She gave him a smile and got out of the bed, padding her way to the door. "Hopefully you don't get us stuck in a tree." She sang as she walked out of the room. That girl was as manic and crazy as they come, but he did love her.

"What does that make me?" He asked himself as he headed for the shower.

Testing went much better today than the day before. Tsuna was thankful he got the hang of dodging trees. He stretched, walking inside, listening to everyone talk. It has been a long week already, and they still had to deal with the battle and of course, the Varia. Squalo seemed surprised when he found out about Xanxus's plan. It seemed to really be between him and Cacciavite.

Of course, the swordsman understood that they were going to keep her for her protection. He did warn that his Boss wasn't going to be happy when he found out, which Tsuna promptly told him exactly how much he cared about that. He swore he saw the slightest glint of respect flash through Squalo's eyes before the communication ended.

Tsuna realized everyone stopped walking when he slammed into Yamamoto's back. "Ow…." He muttered, rubbing his nose. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him. He just blinked a few times, confused. "Um…did I miss something?"

"You were…um…muttering to yourself Boss." Chrome said quietly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked giving everyone a bright smile.

"You have been under a lot of stress with everything going on." Shoichi pointed out. Ok well that was true but he hardly saw reason for them to worry.

"Even Cacci is being quiet." Spanner said quietly. "What's going on Vongola?"

"I'm just juggling a lot right now, and well, she's probably worried that the Varia are going to come after her." He held up a hand. "I realize she's perfectly safe here. So does she. But she's still going to worry about it." He yawned and stretched a bit. "If there's nothing else, I am beat. I'm gonna go grab a nap." When everyone shook their heads, still shooting him worried glances, he headed inside, slipping by the group.

As he headed back to his room, he went back to his thoughts. She's probably worried about the whole protection thing. She just told him she loved him. Didn't mean she wanted to marry him right away. But then again, Yamamoto was right. There was really no safer place than being his wife, as safe as being a mafia wife can be. He sighed and went into his room, falling face first into his bed. He did want to keep her safe, but did she want to take those lengths?

Also, she was such a free spirit, that route would clip her wings so to speak. He defiantly did not want that to happen. He knew everyone had an ideal that a mafia boss wife should be, like what a mafia boss should be. Well, he kinda held up his part. He's not exactly what he'd call the poster child for the perfect mafia boss. He's usually taking out illicit activity done by other families. Rolling on his back, Tsuna laid his arm over his eyes.

"Bringing the family back to what it once was when Primo created it….easier said than done." He muttered. "But that in mind, don't need to be what everyone expects…now do we?" He thought out loud to the empty room, or what he thought was an empty room.

"I knew you were stressing." He heard Yamamoto say from the doorway. There were footsteps as he walked all the way into the room, sound of the door closing mostly. "You left the door open, and I figured I'd come check on you. I have a feeling this isn't about the reformation you're doing with the family."

"Partially." Tsuna sighed as he moved his arm, looking at his friend. "Mostly, I'm not debating anymore with what to do with Cacci, but I'm worried what it would do to her. She's so….so…"

"Insane? Hyper? Complete opposite of her brother?" Yamamoto offered with a laugh. "So, you're worried that it wouldn't be a good fit for her." He let his smile fall for a bit when Tsuna nodded. Sitting back, he shrugged, putting an elbow on the back of the chair he was sitting in. "That may be true, but c'mon Tsuna….it's better than the violent death that the Varia would give her." Tsuna frowned deeply, eyes flashing, and Yamamoto took a second to form the thoughts in his head. "Have…you talked to her about it yet?"

"I don't know if it's as simple as all that Takeshi." He muttered, arm going back over his eyes.

"Well, sometimes, it is. After the battle tomorrow, you two are going to be locked in a room and talk this out. That way it can all be laying in front of you, and it can be sorted out." When Tsuna sighed, Yamamoto stood. "I'm sure Gokudera would agree. He'll be back tonight." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned to leave. Half way to the door, he paused, tilting his head back to look at Tsuna with a bright smile. "You're calling me Takeshi a lot lately."

"Oh, sorry…" He mumbled, going to grab the comforter.

"Don't be. I like it. You should call me that all the time!" With a wave, Tsuna's rain guardian left the room, making sure the door is closed behind him. Tsuna gave a small smile as he yawned, the past few days catching up to him.

Takeshi Yamamoto, rain guardian and left hand to the tenth Vongola boss, stretched out on a sofa, a book in his hands, but he wasn't really reading it. He couldn't focus. He was thinking about his past few conversations with Tsuna. The poor guy was stressed to his wits end, but didn't even realize it. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes, hearing footsteps come into the room. The silver haired storm guardian stared at him with worried eyes.

"Hey Gokudera." He gave him a bright smile. "Just get back?"

"Yeah." He replied, shoving Yamamoto's feet off the sofa and sat down. "How's the boss? Any better?"

"Ah…."He laughed a bit. "He's better if you mean less angry and rash."

"Whaddya mean?" He asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"He's always stressing about the whole reformation thing. Which is why he buries himself in paperwork." When Gokudera nodded, he continued, putting the book down. "Now it's the whole Cacci thing too, and tomorrow of course."

"What about the Cacci thing? We sent that knife freak packing, and she's here safe. Why worry?"

"They're sure to come after her. So Reborn said the best way to put her under his protection was marriage" He watched as his friend paled, green eyes going wide. "Um…what?"

"Yeah…." Yamamoto yawned, and stretched. "I told him to go for it. Sure she's a free spirit…"

"She's certifiably crazy…."

"and he doesn't want to tie her down…."

"Damn menace…probably hack every system she can get her hands on…"

"But it's probably for the best. He does love her…"

"Uuuugggghhh….."

"And wants her safe…."

"We can lock her in a cell…."

"So, better marry her, and have her alive than dead…"

"Says you…"

Yamamoto laughed and put his feet in his friend's lap. "You might not like it, but that's because you've loved him for a while now." He laughed even harder watching Gokudera go as red as a tomato.

"Well….that's…..but…. I mean….. Eh, so do you."  
"I do, and that's why I want him happy. So, if she makes him happy, so be it." He shrugged slightly, then nudged Gokudera with his foot. "Who am I to stand in the way. Better to support than cause a rift you can't repair right?"

"I guess so." The storm guardian sulked, crossing his arms.

"You should probably talk to Tsuna. It'll ease your own worries."

"Yeah…someone should check up on him anyway." Yamamoto watched Gokudera push off of the sofa and head out of the room. He let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes Hayato Gokudera was the same hot headed brat he met so long ago…

Tsuna was perfectly happy dozing, comforter over his head, still fully dressed. Wait…did he take his shoes off? Ugh…no he didn't think he did. Ah well, he was too lazy to try to get them off. As his eyes started to close, there was an impatient knock on the door, then the sound of it sliding open.

"Crap, now what?" he muttered, pulling down the comforter to peek at the invader. He blinked a few times, seeing a tired, yet disgruntled Gokudera standing there. He sat up slowly, letting the blankets fall, and looked at him. "Is…everything ok Gokudera?" He asked worriedly. His right hand man ran his fingers through his hair, and looked away.

"Yamamoto briefed me when I got back" He swallowed and glanced at Tsuna. "He's right you know." There was something off with that answer. Tsuna felt that it was sincere, but there was something underlying that he couldn't quite place. That could wait for later. He was just tired for some reason today.

"Noted." Then he frowned a bit. "When did you get back in?"

"About twenty minutes ago" Came the reply. Tsuna gave him a warm smile.

"And instead of getting some food or relaxing you came straight here?" He ran his hand over his face. "I appreciate that you care so much Hayato….really. But go get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow." The silver haired storm nodded and turned, walking to the door. "Oh, one more thing!" After Gokudera stopped and looked back at him, he continued. "Thank you for doing that for me. It couldn't have been easy. It means a lot you volunteered."

"Of course! Anything for you Boss." Gokudera gave him an award winning smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, then headed out, closing the door back behind him. Tsuna, yawned, stretched, and pulled the blankets around him nice and tight like a little sushi roll, and drifted off to sleep quickly.

A/N: I really do hope you guys are enjoying this! I decided to post this here after I finished it. One more chapter until completion! I have a bad habit of losing my train of thought with fics. Damn life always getting in the way! Comment and review! Let me know how it turned out!


	11. Chapter 11

The fight was over and Tsuna let his brillant flames dissipate, falling to one knee, a hand going to his shoulder. He looked up, wincing when he heard Reborn's voice.

"Verde got away of course, but we stopped the people he was using to test the boxes, and most were destroyed. Apparently, they were unstable." He reported. Tsuna gave a nod. It was a long battle, and he came under fire in a big way. He had several injuries, most were minor. His shoulder was definitely out of socket from him protecting Cacciavite. Since the battle went so long, she couldn't keep her flame barrier up, and she was having a hard time battling Verde via computer, while steering herself around. They should have tested more.

"How is everyone else?" He croaked out, throat sore from debris hitting it from something or another.

"No worse for wear. As usual, I think you took the most damage." Tsuna nodded. That was a good thing to hear. "We have a medical team on the way. You two should stay still until they get here." His eyes widened hearing Reborn's words, and he spun around, nearly vomiting from the pain of doing so, and looked at Cacciavite behind him. She had a large bruise on her temple, one on her cheek, and a laceration in her side. She groaned softly, her eyes fluttering open.

"Cacci…." Tsuna whispered, carefully moving to her side. He brushed some hair out of her eyes with his good arm. "I'm sorry…." She gave him a weak smile, tried to shake her head then winced.

"Ah….no….don't…." She muttered in English. He frowned, hearing her revert back to her native language. She cleared her throat, and tried again this time in Japanese. "Don't….It's ok….." Then she pointed to her cracked laptop screen. "I did it though. I got him." She smirked slightly. He brushed his knuckles across her cheek that wasn't covered in a bruise.

"I should have protected you better…"

"Stop!" She yelled, then winced. Chances were she had a concussion. "It's not your fault Amore Mio. I agreed, in fact, it was necessary. Don't go all pouty and angsty on me. I'm not dying aterall." She blinked a few times. "Wait, am I? Do you know something I don't?" Tsuna couldn't help but smile, even going as far as giving a little laugh.

"I don't think you are"

"Oh, good. I was nervous seeing as I have a guardian angel hovering over me." Her eyes went wide seeing something behind Tsuna. "Ack! A demon! I am dying! I know I sinned, but Father, Son and Holy Spirit, I didn't think it's all that bad! Don't take me!"

"Tch. Stupid woman." Tsuna couldn't help but laugh once more, hearing Gokudera behind him. "You ok Boss? I already know she needs to be committed…"

"I think we'll be fine after medical treatment." Tsuna replied, trying not to start laughing again.

"After medical…." Gokudera's eyes went wide. He slammed his hands on Tsuna's shoulders. "Are you hurt boss?Is there anything I can do?" Tsuna of course screamed in pain as his right hand's right hand landed on his dislocated shoulder. "Boss?"

"His shoulder is dislocated idiot!" Reborn yelled, kicking Gokudera in the head. "Let him go!" The storm guardian fell to the ground just as the medical team arrived, loading Cacci onto a stretcher. Tsuna could walk so, he just accepted help up, then blinked.

"I need to tell Spanner!" With his good hand, he touched his Comm. "Spanner?"

"Vongola. How did you guys fare?"

"Both hurt. Battle took too long. Cacci is being taken away now. She's awake, but she really got knocked in the head." Tsuna frowned as he said this, still blaming himself of course.

"Can't be helped. I know you did everything you could. I'll check in on her when they patch her up." There was a pause, then Spanner's voice spoke again. "What about you?"

"Several minor injuries. Shoulder's out of place though."

"Ouch. See you when you get back." When the Comm went silent, Tsuna sighed. He felt like he should have done more, been quicker. He should have never let her come.

"Don't worry so much." He heard her say. They were still in their harnesses, so he was walking fairly close to her. "It's not that bad Amore mio." He gave her a blank stare. "It was written all over your face. But you need to worry more about yourself. That arm does not look good. You are far worse off than I am." When he nodded he felt her hand slip in his. "Really. You have enough to worry about. You're gonna end up having a mental breakdown at this rate." Tsuna sighed and just nodded his agreement. He was just so tired after all that, way too tired to argue.

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly and groaned. There was a dull throb in his shoulder. His pain meds helped but they knocked him out. He had a very low tolerance for medication. He brought his good arm to shield his eyes from the florescent lights in his hospital bed.

"Tsuna! You're awake!" He glanced over and saw Yamamoto sitting by his bed. "Don't worry. Gokudera is doing your paperwork." He smirked slightly. "And….we won't have to lock you two into a room to talk about anything."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked groggily, his mind still in a fog from the medications.

"Oh, the doctors put you and Cacci in the same room. At our insistance of course." Yamamoto stretched his arms over his head. "We didn't want either of you to get up and go wandering to find the other one. And….since you both are staying overnight, you can have that long, long talk we talked about yesterday." He stood up. "I'm gonna go and let everyone know you're both awake, but not to bother you guys for a while." He waved as he walked out.

"Ugh" Tsuna muttered, closing his eyes again. "Icing on the cake…."

"What talk?" He heard Cacciavite somewhere next to him. "What did he mean?"

"Ah well…." Tsuna began. He opened his eyes, swallowing hard, then looked over blinking seeing her in a chair next to his bed. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I asked first."

"Mine's more important"

"Because I hate being confined to a bed."

"But…."

"A cut on my side, few stitches, and a concussion. I barely feel dizzy anymore." She gave him a smile. "I'll be fine as long as I sit still." She frowned slightly. "Now my question"

"Right…" Tsuna struggled to sit up. It hurt, but this wasn't something you should be laying down for. "It's about what Reborn said the other day…"

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. "I…see…."

"I'm just throwing out what I think here Cacci. Nothing in stone…ok?" When she nodded, he gave her a tired smile, and continued. "I…I've struggled with it since he mentioned it." He twisted the blankets in his hands nervously. "I have come to the conclusion that yes, it's so soon, sudden and all that, but I think he's right." He took a deep, shaky breath, not even looking her way. He was frightened to see her reaction until he was done. If it looked like she thought he was crazy, or if she might reject the idea, well, he would back off without finishing the thought. "The reasoning is….they'd be more likely to leave you alone, you'd be safer, and if they tried anything, then I would be free to unleash all Hell on them." He swallowed once more. "It's better for us to go through with this, and you be unhappy, then you to be dead. I want you around Cacci. I always have." He closed his eyes, letting out a breath he had been holding. He felt her hand take his uninjured one and squeeze it gently.

"Why would I be unhappy?"

"Because it's so soon? Because why would you want to marry me and become a mafia wife?"

"Soon? Not at all. I've felt this way about you since we first me Amore Mio. More like not soon enough." She sighed a bit as she moved on to the next question. " Mafia wife? Ah sure I didn't want to marry Dino or Xanxus, but you're completely different Tsunayoshi. Besides, I'm stuck in the Mafia now, right?" She gave him a bright smile. He returned the smile and shrugged. "And now, we'll be stuck with each other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" He replied, then looked at her. "Now what? We're both injured, and apparently have a wedding to plan. Any idea how to go about that?"

"Not a clue." She laughed. "Does it have to be a huge thing?"

"Absolutely." Reborn piped up, coming to the other side of Tsuna's bed. "We'll hire a wedding planner. Neither of you will have to lift a finger."

"How long have you been here?" Tsuna asked tiredly.

"Long enough, also, everyone is outside listening in. Apparently Takeshi told everyone what was going on when he got you guys in the same room."

Tsuna and Cacciavite both sighed, their private moment completely ruined."

"Those idiota going to listen in on the wedding night too?" She asked loudly, hoping she could shame them into leaving.

"Can we?" Yamamoto asked, poking his head in, then ducked out as a bedpan came flying at his head.

"Tsuna!" Cacciavite exclaimed, giggling "Don't throw for a while. You only have one good arm"

Tsuna smirked. "He deserved it." Then yawned. "Do we have to stay in here for the night?"

"Gotta make sure you're fine and have nothing else wrong" Reborn said, standing. "Though, no doubt your medication will make you sleep. You should try to eat something soon." He started for the door. "I'll have someone bring you both something soon." When Reborn was gone, Tsuna turned towards Cacciavite and gave her a huge smile, which she returned easily.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! I had fun writing it! And I'm reposting this chapter. I am soooooo sorry! I didn't realize it didn't post correctly that last time. Thank you to my two reviewers for letting me know!


End file.
